Common Thread
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Remus Lupin helps Dean Thomas through what could be the worst time of his life. They're so wrapped up in each other they seem to forget the war that could tear them apart.


**I decided to write a RemusxDean, it's a bit of a challenge but then again it's not... it's a bit of a stretch but I'll deal.**

**Warnings: Slash, mentions of violence, implied lemon, teacher-student relationship.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He was just a child, not even sixteen years old. He shouldn't have to go through this; no one should have to go through this. My years at Hogwarts were the best years of my life, but they could've been perfect had I not been forced to go to the Shrieking Shack every month to become a monster.<p>

Now here I was trying to help a student come to terms with what he was, and help him through his transformation as much as possible. I made sure he read every piece of literature on lycanthropy, I made sure he knew what his first transformation would be like, I spent so much time with him I began to develop _feelings_ for him. I was already not supposed to be at Hogwarts anymore, if anyone found out I was still near the school, helping a student, a student I loved none the less they'd ask for my head.

Dean Thomas, as I later found out was a muggleborn student that was caught by Fenrir Greyback in Knockturn Alley, and before anyone could get to him, the monster had already bitten him. He was lucky someone got him before the brute tried to feast on him like the wild animal he was. Dean was admitted to St. Mungo's, and Dumbledore sent an owl for me to come and speak to him and his family about what was going to happen to him.

Despite the slightly disheveled look he had and the haunted look in his eyes the boy was beautiful. Smooth, even, dark chocolate skin; the only scar that seemed to mar him was the mark Greyback gave him. He had a head full of small black curls, large chestnut colored eyes, and pouty lips that were turned down in a frown. I wanted nothing more than to make him smile, even if his life was changing drastically; he needed to know that someone was there for him...that _I_ was there for him.

His first transformation was a hard one, he cried and I wanted to wipe his tears away but I knew that he had to toughen up. The transformations could kill him if he didn't get used to them as quickly as possible. I watched him as he changed from boy to monster in a matter of minutes, his eyes, nails, and teeth changing first, then the rest of his body. The cries of a boy turned into the pained growls of a beast before settling down to the soft whimpers of a puppy. I stayed out of the light of the moonlight so that I could help him, but he needed to go through his first transformation or else it would drive him mad.

I found out that he was easily soothed by petting and kind words, he wasn't as volatile as I had been...maybe it was because he was someone there to help him. The morning after left him tired and a little sick, I gave him the change of clothes he'd brought with him, let him get dressed, and walked him back to the castle. "I have to stop here, but you can come see me at any time if you have a question." I told him earnestly.

He gave me a small smile, despite himself and nodded before walking towards the school. I watched his retreating body until I could no longer see him.

He made sure to come to me whenever he had free time and I felt foolish for getting my hopes up. I felt like a fifteen year old boy at Hogwarts rather than the thirty-six year old mentor I was supposed to be. I found myself wishing that he returned my feelings, I found myself hoping that maybe, just maybe I could pursue a relationship with him.

* * *

><p>Dean made the first move. It was about two hours before his sixth transformation and his brain was clouded with lust and animal instinct. I figured it could only mean that he was going through his first heat cycle. He was good at hiding it in his human form, but so close to his transformation he was beginning to lose it.<p>

He lunged for me and growled when I tried to fight back; I didn't want it this way, I felt as though I was taking advantage of him. "Please Remus." He whispered, huskily.

"Listen, you have to snap out of this Dean." I told him, barely containing myself.

"Take me, please." He pleaded with me.

After going back and forth for five minutes before he bent down and kissed me on the lips, I felt his fangs brushing against my lips and groaned in pleasure. I flipped him over and gave him another kiss, his unusually sharp eyes were slit as he growled at me for stopping. He arched into me causing me to lose control of myself.

I don't remember all that happened because my head was clouded, but I'm sure we made love. We both transformed that night, and it was the most peaceful transformation I'd ever had.

* * *

><p>Dean was happier now, and it made my heart leap with joy to see him smile. The change from the scared boy who was bitten by a monster to the young man that was coming to terms with what he was, was evident. Dumbledore must have seen the change too because he began hinting that my time with helping Dean was up and that I should let him get used to doing things on his own now.<p>

I couldn't protest without making it look suspicious, so I rented a small room in The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. I still had access to the Shrieking Shack and I could even see Dean when he came to Hogsmeade on the regularly scheduled school trips.

One day, about a week for the next full moon Dean walked into my room at the inn, he sat down on my bed and took a deep breath. "The war is coming isn't it?" He asked.

I'd been in contact with members of the Order, but I didn't know much. After the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament I knew _he_ was back, there was no doubt about that but I didn't know what was going to happen next. I'd been at Hogwarts all this time, like I've said before I heard a few things but because I was helping a student the Order didn't deem it necessary to tell me anything until I was done with my business at the school. "Trelawney told me I had a knack for divination, I saw _him_...in the crystal ball. He's coming back and I can't help but wonder if you're going to...go back to the Order." He said, looking down at his hands.

I didn't say anything. "I don't mean to sound selfish Remus but..." His voice trailed off.

I sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around him, "It doesn't matter where I go, we're all going to have to fight and when the time comes, all will be well. Don't you worry." I whispered.

We sat there in silence before Dean brought up yet another issue that could jeopardize our relationship.

"People have been asking questions about me and about you. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have the Marauders map...they've seen you on it, they've seen me with you, going through secret passages to Hogsmeade or coming back to Hogwarts." He said.

"Dumbledore made me drop my Care of Magical Creatures class because the "big three" were putting two and two together. If they're not hunting Voldemort, they're trying to figure out my business." He pouted cutely.

I chuckled, "You can always tell them, I told my friends and they were quite accepting of me. You must be careful about who you tell, Harry, that little Finnegan boy, Longbottom, and Granger are your best bets."

"What about Ron?" He asked.

"Just hold off on telling him."

He shrugged and looked around the small room, "I wish you still worked at the school." He sighed.

I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his soft curls, "I believe we would've been caught a long time ago had I still been a teacher at Hogwarts." I chuckled.

"But it'd be so much easier for me to be with you." He whispered.

"That may be so, but..." My voice trailed off as I heard the door to my room creaking open.

We both looked up only to see Harry himself standing there with a bewildered look on his face. I didn't bother to let go of Dean, I just let Harry take it all in. He gaped at the two of us and looked as if he might be a little sick and a little angry; he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Hermione and Ron piled into the room. Dean scooted away from me and let out a tired sigh, "Shit." he muttered.

"Language Dean." I warned him.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here!" Ron bellowed.

"Forever the tactful one Ron." Dean chuckled.

"Would you three like to close the door before someone else barges in?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Hermione pulled her wand out and cast a locking spell on the door before turning back to us. We all stared at each other in silence for a few more minutes before Hermione decided to say something. "Remus, what are you doing with Dean?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.

Dean looked at me and I nodded, encouraging him to tell his story. "To spare you the long story I was bitten by a werewolf and Dumbledore appointed Remus to help me, that's why I leave once a month and in that time Remus and I...well we kind of fell in love." He explained, a small smile gracing his features.

"Well there's something you don't hear everyday." Ron muttered, earning a swift cuff to the back of his head from Hermione.

"That's fine and all, but what about the Order! _He _is back you know, you can't just abandon the cause because of some relationship you're having with a student! What matters more? Him or the lives of the innocent!" Harry said angrily.

I stood up and walked over to my old friend's son, "Harry, you speak so much of something you know so little about. " I sighed.

I looked back at Dean, who looked completely out of place in the room, he stood up and walked over to me. "Maybe you should go back, what would the Order be without you anyway? I can manage the transformations on my own now, you've helped me out a lot Remus." He smiled.

"Dean..." I started.

"No, you're needed elsewhere." He said.

He placed a small kiss on my cheek before walking out of the room. Hermione glared at Harry, and turned to go after Dean presumably. "I'm sorry Remus...I just..." Harry's voice trailed off as he searched for the right words.

"No, some things shouldn't be. You're right Harry...my priorities aren't together."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not ending it there, I've decided to do two parts. :)<strong>


End file.
